tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Train
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.05 |number=5 |sts_episode= * And the Band Played Off * Stop the Press |released= * 23rd October 1984 * 12th February 1989 |previous=Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue |next=Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas }} Thomas' Train, retitled A Big Day for Thomas in American releases, is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine's main job as station pilot is to collect the coaches that the engines need to pull their trains. Recently, Thomas has been grumbling about only getting to collect the coaches, wanting to pull passenger trains instead. The other engines laugh at Thomas, telling him he is so impatient he would be bound to leave something behind. Thomas is determined to get a chance to prove them wrong. That night, Thomas and Henry are alone in the shed as Henry is ill. The workmen try their hardest to make him better, but fail when it is no use. Thomas feels sorry for Henry, who feels just as bad the next morning when he is due to take the early train. It is time for Thomas to get the coaches ready, so he starts to hope he will be allowed to pull the train if Henry is not able to. He excitedly leaves to fetch the coaches. Thomas quickly gets the coaches to the platform and is eager to run round in front. His driver does not let him, telling him he needs to be less impatient. Soon, all the passengers are aboard and the coaches are ready to leave and there is still no sign of Henry, much to Thomas' excitement. The Fat Controller arrives to see what is going on and is told about Henry. He tells the stationmaster to find another engine and as Thomas is the only one available, he allows the tank engine to take the train. Thomas, full of joy, quickly moves to the front of the coaches despite his driver again warning Thomas not to be impatient but wait until everything is ready. No one knows what happens next - maybe Thomas is too impatient to wait, maybe the driver has pulled the lever by mistake, or maybe the crew have forgotten to couple Thomas to the coaches. Regardless, Thomas leaves the station without the coaches and the passengers are very surprised and angry. The men in the signal box outside the station try to stop Thomas by shouting and waving, though Thomas thinks they are cheering. Thomas sails along the line, thinking pulling coaches is easier than he was told. He keeps seeing people waving at him and assumes it is because he has never pulled a train before. Eventually, Thomas is stopped at a signal set to danger. Thomas is angry at being stopped when he was sailing through nicely and blows his whistle, alerting the signalman who asks what Thomas is doing on this part of the line. Thomas explains he is carrying a train, but the signalman asks him where the coaches are. Thomas is horrified when he realises he has left his train behind. The signalman tells Thomas he better go back and get them and Thomas is very upset at his mistake and is ready to cry. The driver tells Thomas not to be upset and Thomas sadly heads back to the station. At the station, all the passengers are complaining to the Fat Controller about what happened, but when Thomas arrives and they see how upset and sorry he is, they forget to be cross and allow him to try again. This time, Thomas is properly coupled to the coaches and he gets the chance to really pull the train. However for a long time afterwards, the other engines laugh at Thomas for his mistake, much to his annoyance, for Thomas has already learned not to make the same mistake again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * James * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling Locations * Knapford ** Sir Topham Hatt's Office ** Knapford Bus Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * The events of this episode were retold in The Adventure Begins. * There are a few differences between the original and restored versions of the episode: ** The close-up shots of Thomas' whistle are different. * Davey Moore has cited this episode as being one of his favourite model series episodes, alongside Rusty and the Boulder. Goofs * When Henry is being worked on, one of the workmen does not have his overalls completely painted on. * When Thomas passes the signal box without his train, his eyes are wonky. * The man with the red hat and blue coat and the boy with the blue sweater on the bridge were two of Thomas' passengers. * In a close-up of Thomas, his wheels are going at a different pace to the background. * At the end of the episode, Henry's train is missing a brake coach. * When the others tease Thomas, Gordon is among them, but a few seconds earlier, he was a few metres ahead. * In the close-up of Thomas puffing down the line, look at his coupling, you will see a rope pulling him along. * In the whole scene of Thomas at Knapford at the beginning, blu-tack is visible underneath his face. * When the narrator says, "The porter banged the doors," studio equipment is visible on the coaches. * When Thomas first shunts the coaches, the back buffers of the coach are at their normal height. A few scenes later, however, the buffers are lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. But, in every scene after that, they are at their normal height again. In the same shot, a small light flickers on Thomas' smokebox. * James is seen passing by with a train whilst Thomas is shunting the coaches, yet James was at Tidmouth Sheds when Thomas left. * When Thomas runs round to the front of the coaches, a handle appears on the top of his lamp, but in the next shot it disappears. * Thomas' eyes are wonky at the end of the episode when the other engines are teasing him. Merchandise Books Magazine stories * 1987 - Thomas' Train Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Down the Mine and Other Stories (1992) * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * Calling All Toddlers * Calling All Toddlers 2 * My Little Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Video * The Complete Series 1 * Edward and Gordon (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas and Gordon and other stories US * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * A Big Day for Thomas * Best of Thomas * The Early Years * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Boxsets * Special Video Collector's Set * Best Tales on the Tracks * Platinum Edition * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Trust Thomas/A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * Best of James/Best of Thomas Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Best of Collection AUS * The Complete Series 1 * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories * My First Thomas with Thomas DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 FRA * The Adventures of Thomas JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.2 * Best of Thomas * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.2 * The Complete DVD Box 1 * Nice to Meet You Thomas! * Thomas and Gordon * Don't Be Defeated by Thomas and Friends!! GER * Thomas and Gordon and 4 Other Adventures * It's Great to be a Locomotive! DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 NOR/FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures SE * Thomas and the Guard (Swedish VHS) SA * Volume 1 (VHS) NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas PHL * Thomas Gets Tricked (Philippine DVD) ITA * A Vicious Train BRA * Learning with Thomas SVN * Thomas' Train (Slovenian DVD) ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 ISR * Welcome Thomas! HRV * Thomas and Gordon (Croatian DVD) IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (DVD) DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) ---- de:Thomas' Zug es:Un Gran Día para Thomas pl:Pociąg Tomka he:הרכבת של תומס ja:トーマスのしっぱい Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations